


Makoto's Valentine

by Capnii



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentines Day Fic, makoto's luck is on the line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Makoto wants everything to be perfect for Kyoko.





	

Any minute now, Makoto would receive a phone call from his lovely wife, Kyoko. He’d hear about the fabulous bouquet of flowers,and the biggest heart-shaped box of chocolates he could afford, sitting in front of her detective agency. He’d spent a week researching all the flower shops in the city, and deciding which would be the perfect choice for delivering them to her work. Makoto thought flowers and chocolate were a great way to start Valentine’s Day.

Makoto looked at the clock and saw it was nine in the morning. Kyoko should have called by now, and yet his phone didn’t ring. Makoto’s heart pounded anxiously, he had planned for this Valentine’s Day to be perfect for her. She had been under so much stress recently. 

Finally the phone rang and Makoto fumbled to answer it. He expected Kyoko on the phone, but instead, it was a worker from the floral shop. Somehow, the delivery person managed to deliver his gift to the wrong address. Specifically, a vacant alleyway. Makoto had no idea how anyone managed to mishear the address, especially since he was sure he said that the place was the Kirigiri Detective Agency. After correcting the delivery person and hanging up the phone, he sighed heavily. 

One hour later, Makoto received that expected phone call from Kyoko. He sounded a bit too happy when he heard her voice on the receiver.

“I’m guessing this enormous display of flowers, balloons, and chocolate is from you?” she asked while she tried her hardest to sound calm. 

“Happy Valentines Day, Kyoko!” Makoto replied. “I love you.”

He could hear Kyoko chuckle softly. She replied with a whispered “I love you too.” 

“You’re still coming to the academy for lunch right?”

“If nothing changes in the next hours, yes.”

“Great! I prepared a picnic for us!”

Kyoko paused for a brief moment. “You know you don’t have to impress me. Besides, didn’t you say you were making dinner tonight?”

“I just- I want to make today feel special for you.”

Kyoko chuckled. “Very well. I’ll see you for lunch.”

The next few hours seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Once Makoto saw that noon had hit, he put away the work he was doing, and made his way to the faculty lounge to pick up the lunch he made for him and Kyoko. As his luck would have it, the minute he walked out the door of his office, he saw his friend Hina, bringing a guilty-looking student to his office. 

“Asahina, what’s going on?” Makoto asked, concerned.

“I know it’s lunch and you probably had plans, but I can’t let this slide. I caught my student trying to hurt an underclassman.”  
  
“What, why?”

Hina looked down at the student. “Go on, tell the headmaster.”

The student didn’t look at Makoto when she replied “...another girl asked my crush out.”

* * *

 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” Makoto shouted while he ran to the school’s entrance, where Kyoko was waiting. When he caught sight of her, she was staring down at her wristwatch, She looked up when she heard him apologizing profusely. “I had a last-minute issue with a student.”

“I did tell you we didn’t have to do lunch,” Kyoko answered. “Besides, I’m not sure if there’s time for lunch together.”

Makoto frowned. “I’m sorry, Kyoko. I made you come all the way here for nothing.”

Kyoko shook her head. “It wasn’t for nothing. I still got to see you.”

Makoto looked away and blushed bashfully. “Well, I promise tonight will be perfect. No interruptions.”

“None?” Kyoko asked, intrigued. “What about-”

“He’s staying with Komaru tonight,” Makoto replied in regards to their toddler son. “Wait, Kyoko, before you go, at least take the lunch I made for you.” He reached into the bag he brought and pulled out a box. “Promise you’ll think of me when you try it?”

A smile curved on Kyoko’s lips. “Of course. Thank you, Makoto.”

Then to his surprise, Makoto felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek. 

“I’ll see you tonight.”

* * *

 

 

Makoto scrambled around the kitchen in a panic, trying to look like he knew what he was doing. He had barred Kyoko from entering the kitchen while he prepared dinner for the two of them, but that didn’t stop her from looking in whenever she had the opportunity. 

Makoto had lost the recipe card he had for the dinner he was preparing. He remembered most of what he needed  to do, but he still wanted the card as a safe measure. Makoto swore he had the card with him no more than ten minutes ago, so it had to be in the kitchen somewhere. In his panic, he knocked over the jar of sauce he planned on using. Before things could get messier, he quickly picked up the jar, and went straight to cleaning up whatever spilled. In the midst of his cleaning, he found a soaked piece of paper with faded-out writing. He groaned when he realized it was his recipe card. 

“Great,” he mumbled to himself. He took a deep breath and stood up, only to see Kyoko watching from the kitchen entrance. 

“I know you said  to stay away,” Kyoko began, “but when I heard something crash, I couldn’t help but worry.”

“Nothing crashed!” Makoto exclaimed. “I just, uh, spilled a little, that’s all.”

Kyoko gestured towards the soaked card. “What’s that?”

“Uh...the recipe. It’s kind of ruined now.”

Kyoko crossed her arms and shook her head. “You know you don’t have to do everything for me tonight.”

“But, Kyoko, it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“I understand, but maybe I want to do something for you as well.”

Makoto began to blush. “Like what?”

“Well, if you give me permission to enter the kitchen,” she joked, “I’ll show you.”

Makoto laughed. “Alright, go ahead.” 

Kyoko marched her way into the kitchen, and approached Makoto. Before he could even react, Kyoko’s arms wrapped around his body, and her lips were pressed against his own. Makoto sighed in bliss as he soon returned Kyoko’s passionate kiss. 

Kyoko pushed her body against Makoto’s, and pressed him against the kitchen counter. Her hands trailed down his body, trying to find the right spot to put them. Makoto simply rested his hands on Kyoko’s cheeks. 

The moment was soon interrupted when Makoto felt his body rise from the ground. His lips parted from Kyoko’s in shock, which gave Kyoko the perfect opportunity to carry her husband away. 

“What are you doing?” Makoto asked in a slight panic.

Kyoko let go of Makoto once the two were back in the living room. She looked into his eyes with that gaze that left Makoto paralyzed.

“I’m kicking you out of the kitchen.”

* * *

 

Makoto tapped his foot impatiently as he sat in the living room. While he really wanted to cook for Kyoko tonight, he couldn’t help but feel excited for whatever she had planned for him. It wasn’t often Kyoko cooked, which was probably why he was so excited. 

While still barred from the kitchen, Makoto got up and made his way to the bedroom. He dug through his sock drawer, the one place he was sure Kyoko wouldn’t go through, and pulled out a rectangular box. He knew there was no way this gift could fail him. 

“Makoto?”

Makoto jumped a couple inches off the ground when he heard Kyoko’s voice. He gripped the present as tightly as he could to prevent it from falling. 

Kyoko laughed softly at Makoto. “Dinner's ready.” She glanced down at the present in his hands. “Will you be giving that to me while we eat?”

Makoto’s face turned beet red. “Of course!”

Makoto clung to the box while he followed behind Kyoko into the dining room. She blocked his view as much as she could. Makoto wasn’t sure how Kyoko knew what direction he was going to turn his head to try and look, but whenever he did, she managed to cover his line of sight. She finally turned away when they reached the dining room. Kyoko had changed the tablecloth into something with more lace, accompanied by two long, red candles which were burning brightly. Makoto looked at the dish Kyoko had prepared for them, and was immediately struck by confusion.

“This is what I was going to make for you,” Makoto said.

“I managed to decipher that soaked card,” Kyoko replied. “It was a tough challenge, but hopefully I got it right.”

“I don’t understand,” Makoto said while he sat down. “Why did you do this?”

“I already told you.” Kyoko sat down across from Makoto. “I wanted to do something for you. I noticed how stressed you were earlier today what with lunch. Not only that, but with the flowers.”

“How’d you know?”

“The delivery person mentioned they got the wrong address at first.” Kyoko smiled at her husband. “I know you want me to be happy, but you deserve happiness as well.”

Makoto’s face turned red as roses. “Thank you, Kyoko.”

“So,” she said curiously, “ what is it you wanted to give me?”

“Oh, right!” Makoto passed the wrapped gift over to Kyoko. “I hope you like it.” 

Kyoko held the box delicately while she opened the top. She would have covered her mouth if both hands weren’t keeping hold of her gift. She looked in awe at the in-vitro-rose sitting comfortably in the cushioned box. Carefully, Kyoko picked up the glass tube, and saw the words “Always by your side” engraved on the tube. 

“I know you said you were fine when the last one broke,” Makoto said while Kyoko continued to examine the gift, “but what kind of husband would I be if I didn’t see the hurt in your eyes?” Kyoko still kept her attention on the gift. “I thought I’d make this extra special with the engraving.” He looked down at his empty plate. “So shall we eat?”

Makoto looked up and was surprised to see Kyoko standing next to him, towering over him. He noticed her face was red, and had a look of concentration on her face, as if she were trying her hardest to not break composure. 

“Kyoko?”

“I realized I’m not hungry,” she said as calmly as she could.

“But you made all of this-”

Makoto was cut off by Kyoko’s lips smashing against his own. 

“It probably won’t taste that great. I’m not a cook, remember?” Kyoko replied before biting down on Makoto’s lip. She wouldn’t let Makoto refute her, and she kissed him again. 

She sat on Makoto’s lap, her gloves slipped off and fell onto the floor, with one hand in his hair and the other playing with the top button on his shirt. Makoto was struggling to keep up with Kyoko. One minute her lips were on his, the next on his cheek, and then his neck, back to his cheek, and his lips again. 

Their romantic escapade would have continued if it weren’t for the noise of Makoto’s cell phone blasting throughout the house. Makoto wiggled himself out of Kyoko’s grasp, much to her displeasure. She wanted to bite her tongue when she asked who was interrupting their evening.

“It’s Komaru,” Makoto said, worryingly. He answered the phone, and listened intently to his sister before smiling. He walked over and handed the phone over to Kyoko. 

“Our son misses you,” he said, followed by a chuckle. 

Kyoko couldn’t help the smile on her face before taking the phone from Makoto. Her conversation lasted few minutes, with her continuously saying she’d pick the crying child up soon. She kept her smile, even after she hung up the phone. She stood up from her chair, and pecked Makoto on the cheek,her lips traveled to Makoto’s ear.

“We’ll continue where we left off tonight,” she whispered sensually.

A chill ran down his spine from the feeling of Kyoko’s hot breath against his skin. “I-I can’t wait.” 

Kyoko kissed Makoto once more, followed by a teasing lick down his lips. She grinned at how flustered her husband looked before turning away. 

“I’ll be back soon,” she replied. She took the car keys, and out the door she went. 

As soon as the door clicked shut, Makoto let out a lovestruck sigh as he slumped down on his chair. He couldn’t get over the look of shock Kyoko had when she opened her gift. He blushed at the feeling of how passionately she had kissed him. His body shivered pleasantly at the thought of what was yet to come later in the night. 

Valentine’s Day was a success after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this short little fic. Been trying to gather up some inspiration for a while now.


End file.
